The present invention is directed to a game or novelty device into which a player inserts a coin and subsequently manipulates a portion of the device in an attempt to achieve a desired goal or result. More specifically, the device defines an enlarged vessel which is filled with a fluid, such as water or mineral oil, into which a coin is dropped and a player then attempts to catch the coin on the surface of one or more pads. The position of the pads can be manipulated by the player.
In various types of commercial establishments, it is common to find a donation box soliciting charitable contributions for any number of worthy causes. Generally, these comprise a simple receptacle having a coin entry slot, and a representation of the particular charity involved. A person wishing to make a contribution simply deposits a coin into the receptacle.
It has been found that in order to increase the amount of contributions, it is desirable to convert the donation box into a game of chance or skill, offering the donor the opportunity to win some type of prize. A number of different devices incorporate this concept. Alternatively, these types of devices can also be used as a gaming device wherein the player attempts to perform some task in order to win a prize in excess of the value of the coin which he uses to play the game.
While there are various types of devices incorporating these concepts, it is beneficial for charitable causes and the gaming industry to develop new and different types of games, to continually interest the donor or player, and to challenge them to donate or play the game more often. Accordingly, there is a continual need for new types of devices which incorporate various games of skill.